¿Qué pasaría sí?
by Mario the Fox
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué harías en x o y situación? ¿Realmente crees conocerte tan bien como dices? Antonio nunca creyó llegar a tener una situación así, pero realmente no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Lovino.


¿Qué harías en esa situación? Muchas veces escuchamos esa pregunta luego de que un evento extraordinario ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Y la respuesta siempre estará basada en nuestra calmada lógica, tratando de mantenerse firme a nuestros "ideales" morales, éticos y demás. Pero una cosa es la situación de "¿Qué pasaría si…?", a estar viviéndolo en carne propia. Nos apresuramos a etiquetar a los involucrados, sin saber lo que debieron sentir, la angustia que los carcomía en ese momento, la desesperación. El simple sentimiento de no saber nada, y que realmente no eres quien creías. Pero esos escenarios nos son completamente ajenos; tan alejados a nuestra realidad, que no nos preocupamos, y olvidamos que somos tan propensos a pasar por ellos, como cualquier persona con la que compartimos un espacio.

Y así mismo pensaba Antonio. El optimista español llevaba una vida tan normal, como la de cualquiera de nosotros. Aunque en parte, no pensara lo mismo. La vida ya le había hecho sufrir un poco, luego de la muerte de sus padres, dejándolos a él y a su hermana solos en aquel enorme, y a veces (por no decir demasiado), cruel mundo. Pero nada que una gran motivación y mucho trabajo, no arreglaran. A fin de cuentas, si te esfuerzas, y tienes algo, o alguien, por quién salir adelante, nada ni nadie, te pueden parar. Y eso fue lo que hizo el español. De alguna forma, se las arregló para administrar la herencia de sus padres, y con ello, logró pagar los estudios de su hermana, y las deudas comunes de un hogar; además, decidió continuar con sus propios estudios, incluyendo trabajo de medio tiempo. Con ese sueldo, lograba cubrir los gastos extras de la casa, y su educación.

Contra todo pronóstico, había logrado manejar su vida. Si bien, tuvo que hacer uno que otro sacrificio, tal como dejar la universidad, sabía que valió la pena. A pesar de las malas lenguas de los adultos, el joven había logrado educar de manera "exitosa" a su hermana: la joven era responsable, estudiosa, amable, y lo más importante para él, feliz. Antonio había hecho lo posible para brindarle a su hermanita, una infancia normal y alegre. Si bien, nunca se permitió llorar frente a la niña, el simple hecho de verla reír, era suficiente para alejar de su corazón, toda esa tristeza y presión que la situación le provocaba. Y el tiempo no se detiene. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, la chica estaba en edad suficiente de ir a la universidad. Al principio, había declarado que no lo haría, que buscaría un trabajo, para poder ayudar a su hermano. Pero lo único que logró con esas palabras, fue que el castaño pegara el grito en el cielo.

Antonio no iba a dejar que su hermanita, una alumna modelo, truncara así su futuro. En especial, luego de recibir cartas de diferentes universidades, ofreciendo becas a la joven. Luego de mucho reñir y pensar, la joven había decidido unirse a una universidad italiana. Sin embargo, el nuevo problema residía en el hecho de que no quería separarse de su única familia. Y Antonio perdió esta batalla. Por los siguientes meses, los hermanos Fernández Carriedo tuvieron que verse privados de varias cosas, que si bien no eran necesarias, ya formaban parte de su vida cotidiana. Incluso, tuvieron que vender algunas cosas. Pero al final, valdría la pena. Con el dinero que habían logrado ahorrar, Antonio logró, primero, rentar un pequeño departamento en Italia, buscando el más barato y cercano a la nueva Institución de su hermana. Y las buenas noticias siguieron llegando. La menor, se las había ingeniado, para que la universidad le ofreciera una beca completa. Un peso menos para el español.

Su vida no podía ir mejor. Siempre dicen que los cambios son buenos, en especial, los radicales. Y el castaño sentía que le había tocado la lotería. Si bien, su hermana era más "independiente", no dejaba de ser la chica estudiosa que crió. Un mes después de llegar a Italia, había logrado encontrar un trabajo, que si al principio no parecía lucrativo, con el tiempo y su esfuerzo, logró ascensos importantes. No podían jactarse de ser ricos, pero al menos, las deudas ya no le hacían rodar en la cama por las noches. Y nuevamente, su vida cambió repentinamente ante su llegada. Un altivo chico de castaña cabellera, y arrogantes ojos ámbar. Siempre bien vestido; a veces dejaba ver lo filosa de su lengua. Pero eso no le había importado al español.

Con el paso del tiempo, la relación de ambos comenzaba a fortalecerse. La perseverancia del joven español era infinita a los ojos del malhumorado italiano; y aun así, esa insistencia casi infantil e inocente, comenzaba a abrirle un camino al corazón del chico. Claro, este no lo admitía.

– ¡Hey! ¡Lovi! ¿Vamos al cine?

–No… ¡Y quítate de encima, bastardo!

El menor empujaba a Antonio, mientras este reía tontamente, intentando mantener el abrazo con el huraño chico. – ¡Entonces vamos por un gelato! O tal vez a cenar –la lista de opciones se hacía interminable al momento de una posible cita con Lovino. Por su parte, el italiano procuraba mantener el rostro oculto de aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Sabía de sobra que sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmesí ante la repentina cita a la que lo invitaban. Y para colmo, su corazón no dejaba de latir, como cohetes en plena fiesta de Iglesia. De una u ota forma, siempre terminaba complaciendo al mayor; a veces lo negaba, y otras, se mostraba como realmente era, sin notar que con cada sonrisa sincera, enamoraba más al extranjero.

Pero toda esa actitud alegre y despreocupada, se disipaba al momento de separarse. Aunque mostraba la compostura delante del español, una vez se quedaba solo, su rostro se ensombrecía. En casa, su gemelo siempre le miraba interrogante y preocupado.

–No le has dicho, ¿verdad?

–No tiene por qué enterarse.

–Pero hermano… ¿y si van tras de él?

–No lo harán… lo nuestro no durará mucho.

Y el menor miraba a su hermano. No era común ver a Lovino pasar tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuera Feliciano, o solo. Y el chico lo sabía. Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios. Él solo quería que Lovino fuera feliz con ese hombre, pero sabía que la personalidad arisca de su hermano, no lo permitiría. Y tarde o temprano, saldría lastimado. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal; pero en cada oportunidad que tenía, hablaba con su hermano acerca del atractivo español que andaba tras de él. Incluso, varias veces, le insinuó formalizar su relación; solo, para ser sacado a patadas y gritos de la habitación. –Definitivamente, está enamorado de él –pensó sonriente Feliciano, caminando por los pasillos, para ir a preparar un poco de pasta.

Mal. Imposible. Completamente descabellado, y en contra de todas las reglas. Su vida giraba en torno a la mafia, y estúpidamente, fue y se enamoró de un idiota que no puede diferenciar a un espía de una persona extraviada. La cabecilla de la Familia Vargas, perdidamente enamorado de un sujeto, que posiblemente podría pasar por un cachorro callejero, al que acababa de alimentar, y le seguía por todos lados. Sí. Sabía que era peligroso; pero no era su vida por la que temía. Y las constantes peleas con sus hombres, se lo recordaban una y otra vez, como si vertieran un balde de agua helada sobre él. Pero nunca imaginó que sus enemigos llegaran tan lejos.

–Tú decides, _amigo._ Lovino Vargas, o tu hermana.

Un temblor involuntario asaltó el cuerpo del castaño. Sus ojos, no se apartaban de la fotografía de su hermana.

–Vamos, es sencillo. Nos entregas el cuerpo de ese desgraciado, y tu hermana vive. Pero si no lo matas…

Un cuchillo cayó justo sobre la fotografía, atravesando el papel, y clavándose en la mesa. Antonio sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora. El terror, la desesperación, la angustia; todo se mezclaba en su interior, nublando su mente. Por momentos, dejaba de escuchar a sus captores. No podía creerlo. Lovino le había estado ocultando aquello, y él y su hermana, fueron investigados por aquellos sujetos. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento.

–Me alegra que hayas venido –el italiano estaba allí de pie, sonriendo suavemente, como las pocas veces que se permitía ser sincero con el español.

– ¿Por qué no debería venir, Lovi?

Antonio se detuvo, sonriendo dulcemente al menor. Ambos tenían las manos a la espalda, y una distancia considerable los separaba. El silencio reinó sobre ellos. Si algo debían agradecer, era que sus pensamientos estaban a salvo en sus cabezas; y que sus sentimientos, eran prisioneros de sus propios corazones. Y aun así, la sensación que los inundaba, era la misma: angustia. Antonio aferraba con sus manos, el arma que escondía tras su espalda. Lovino, golpeteaba con el dedo, la rosa que mantenía oculta tras de sí.

–Antonio, yo…

–Lovi, yo…

Ambos abrieron los ojos ante aquello. Sin pensarlo, habían hablado al mismo tiempo, provocando que terminaran riendo. El ambiente a su alrededor, se calmó. O esa era la sensación. Antonio seguía tenso, aunque no lo demostrara.

–Tú primero –concedió el italiano, luego de controlarse.

–Lovi… yo… lo siento.

El aludido alzó con rapidez la mirada. La voz del español comenzó a quebrarse, algo que alertó al chico por completo. Pero lo que esperaba, fue completamente distinto a lo que se desarrollaba frente a él. La rosa, cayó de sus manos.

–Antonio… ¿qué…?

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del español, su mano, temblaba ligeramente, provocando que sostuviera el arma con ambas. Aquellos alegres ojos, que ahora mostraban tristeza, le miraban fijamente, mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían y caían libremente por sus mejillas.

–Ellos… tienen a mi hermana –a cada palabra, se notaba como se derrumbaba lentamente, presa del pánico. –Yo… no sé qué hacer.

–Solo… solo baja el arma… te ayudaré a recuperar a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ellos… –sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la pistola. –Ellos dijeron que si te mataba, la dejarían libre –el español ya no escuchaba nada, su corazón estaba completamente roto, y la desesperación había ganado terreno en su interior.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó Lovino. Había bajado demasiado su guardia; habían encontrado algo con lo que llegar a él, y al mismo tiempo, se aseguraron de romperlo en pedazos. –No permitiré que le hagan daño, ¿me escuchas? No los dejaré.

–Lo siento, Lovi.

– ¡Cállate y escúchame!

–Yo…

– ¡Podemos salir de esto!

–Te amo.

– ¡Antonio, no!

El lugar de encuentro para aquella "cita", había sido una parte alejada de la ciudad. Si bien no era una parte abandonada, pues no había muchos edificios cerca, la gente ya no frecuentaba la zona. Las aves solaron de los árboles y las construcciones, al momento de que el estallido del disparo resonó por el lugar. El chico calló de rodillas, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida.

– ¡Antonio! –el italiano corrió al lado del chico, intentando en vano hacerle reaccionar. Su dulce rostro comenzaba a mancharse de un color carmesí, mientras en su expresión, podía apreciarse su eterna y amable sonrisa. Las lágrimas del italiano nublaban su vista, mientras apretaba contra su pecho, el cuerpo sin vida del español.

Su llanto no paraba, acompañado de los gritos de dolor que emanaban de su garganta. Feliciano no se atrevió a acercarse, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más, ante la voz desgarrada de su hermano. En esos momentos, no deseaba nada más que correr hasta su lado y abrazarlo. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no sería suficiente para consolar y apaciguar el dolor de su gemelo. Prefirió quedarse allí, en silencio, dejando que el mayor se desahogara, y se pudiera despedir de su amado. Llorando en silencio, tratando de compartir el dolor de su hermano.

Esa noche, Lovino se había encerrado en su cuarto. No dejaba a nadie pasar, salvo a Feliciano, y eso, era contadas veces. El menor, lo que hacía, era llevarle comida de vez en cuando, o se quedaba sentado allí, en completo silencio. A veces, abrazaba a su hermano mayor, mientras este escondía el rostro, y dejaba salir todas las lágrimas que podía. Pero esa vez, no se quedaría por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Hermano?

La fría mirada del italiano se alzó, topándose con la mano del chico, extendiéndole un sobre.

– ¿Qué es eso?

El chico no contestó. Insistió para que el mayor tomara el sobre, y una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera en las manos del otro, besó su frente, y salió de la habitación. Confundido, estuvo a punto de tirar el sobre a la basura, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la letra de Antonio.

" _Lovino:_

 _Tal vez te preguntes el motivo de esta carta. Posiblemente, ni siquiera logre dártela antes de que me vaya. Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa. Lo sé. Sé que suena tonto, pero ya he decidido lo que haría. Y no es una disculpa a la ligera. Quiero pedirte perdón, por dejarte solo, por no poder pasar más días juntos… por actuar de una forma tan egoísta. Contigo, y con Isabel._

 _Pero, ¿sabes? Me alegra haberme despedido antes de partir. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Isa no te odia. Pude aclararle el porqué de mis acciones; así como haré a continuación, en caso de que no logre hacerlo en persona._

 _Incluso ahora sé que suena estúpido, y sé que podría haber otra solución, una mejor a esta. Lamentablemente, no logré dar con ella. Pero no podía lidiar con la idea de acabar con tu vida. Eres más joven, tienes una larga vida por delante. Además, no podría salir adelante, si ya no estabas a mi lado. Logré sobrevivir una vez; pero no una segunda._

 _Por favor, no me odies por esto. Sabes que te amo demasiado, así que, por favor, no te lamentes por lo sucedido, así, como yo no te culpo por ello. De una u otra forma, hubiera pasado._

 _Nunca logré decirte, pero… me alegra haberte conocido. Fuiste la luz que mi vida tanto necesitaba, y nunca me arrepentiré de haber compartido una parte de mi vida contigo. Así que, por favor, haz lo mismo._

 _Siempre te amaré._

 _Antonio._

Sus puños aferraron con fuerza el papel, mientras las lágrimas, que creía se habían acabado, volvieron a caer con pesar por sus mejillas.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! –gritaba una y otra vez, cada que recordaba la amable sonrisa del chico, y su cálido cuerpo. – ¡Yo también te amo, idiota! –sentía como su corazón se encogía del dolor. Se lamentó el no poder decirle esas dos palabras más a menudo, a pesar de realmente sentirlas. Deseó haber muerto con él, y no quedar solo sin su presencia, y vivir así el resto de su vida. Quería odiarlo por dejarlo, pero no podía. Lo amaba demasiado, como albergar la sola idea de despreciarlo. Lo amaba, y lo amaría hasta el último de sus días.


End file.
